Can't Let Go
by KimTomPW
Summary: Officially Completed. It's been two years since the final battle, and Hermione has gone back to her parents. When Ron goes to visit her, he notices she isn't quite herself. Read if you're interested to find out what it is.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

**Can't Let Go**

Chapter 1 Two Long Years

They were sitting on the grass alone in the Weasleys' yard. Ron was still in shock of what Hermione had just told him. He gave a frustrated sigh and lay down. Hermione leaned in and placed her hands on either side of him.

"You can't go home," Ron said, his voice pleading with her.

He turned his head to where he couldn't see Hermione's face. Hermione cupped his cheek and smiled. She had gone to Australia and reversed the memory charm she had on them after the final battle. After coming back to London and living with her parents for a couple of months, Hermione had convinced them that she still had one more year left at Hogwarts. She, unlike Ron and Harry, had decided to finish her schooling with Ginny and were now back.

"Think of it as a summer break," Hermione said.

Ron turned back and touched the hand that Hermione still had around his cheek. He smiled. A summer break was bearable, right?

"In other words, expect you back before September?" Ron asked, hope in his voice.

"A bit," Hermione laughed.

Ron then propped himself back up. How was he going to get through the summer without her? He had to though. It didn't seem Hermione was going to change her mind about this any time soon.

"But you just got back from finishing your last term with Ginny," Ron said, his voice starting to get whinny.

Hermione took a deep breath and kissed him. Her decision to join Ginny at Hogwarts to finish hadn't gone over well with Ron and Harry, especially Ron. Ron and Harry could think of other things to do besides sitting in a classroom.

"All the more reason to go back home" Hermione said.

"But…" Ron began.

She shut him up with another kiss.

"Ron, if I'm going to be staying with you and your family, I need to let mine know what my plans are," Hermione explained.

Ron sighed in defeat. There was no way he was going to convince her to stay.

"There's no use in arguing with you. You've already made up your mind," Ron said.

She took his hand and smiled.

"Yes, I have," Hermione nodded.

He took a deep breath, trying to act like he was okay with this. The truth was that he was never going to be all right with Hermione's decision, but he knew what her family meant to her. If telling them that she was going to be living with the Weasleys face to face was going to help in some way, then Ron wasn't going to stop her.

"I'm going to miss you," Ron said.

He ran a hand through her hair.

"And I'm going to miss you," Hermione said.

Two Weeks Later…

Ron walked into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and sighed. Had it really been nearly two weeks since Hermione had left to be with her parents? He was now helping out George with the joke shop.

"What's with the long face, Ron?" George asked as Ron walked up to him.

Ron shook his head and looked down.

"Nothing," he said.

Ron looked back up as George snickered. George didn't even seem to care about the look Ron was now giving him.

"This still isn't about Hermione, is it?" George asked.

Ron's eyebrows leveled as he crossed his arms.

"So what if it is?" he asked.

George laughed as he began to start restocking the shop. Ron followed in the stocking.

"You suppose she found someone?" George asked, carefully avoiding to look at Ron.

Ron dropped the box that was in his was in his arms. George looked up to find that Ron's face was scarlet. Ron took out his wand and started repairing some of the stock that had broken.

"That's a terrible thing to say," Ron said through gritted teeth.

George, who had always loved to irritate Ron, just went on.

"She probably wants nothing to do with you anymore," he said.

That did it for Ron. He just put down the box, not wanting to have to repair anything again.

"How can you say that," Ron yelled.

George, seeing that Ron had reached his limit, decided to give his younger brother something to think about.

"Think about it. It's been two weeks since she left. How many letters has she sent you," George asked.

Ron didn't answer and looked down. It might have only been two weeks, but that was still enough time for a letter to be sent.

"Exactly my point," George said after realizing Ron wasn't going to say anything.

With that, George turned and continued with stocking.

xxx

Ron was more depressed than usual due to the fact that Ginny had moved out of the Weasleys' house a week ago to go live with Harry, leaving him the only Weasley kid still at home. Ron would have been all ready living with Harry, but he knew Ginny would eventually go live with Harry, so he didn't think it was the best idea.

"How's the joke shop going, Ron?" Arthur, his father, asked.

Ron looked over at his father, surprised he had even heard him. He tried his best to back himself more cheerful.

"It's going great," Ron said, giving him a smile he hoped was believable.

Mrs. Weasley, however, knew her son better than that. Before she could question him on the matter, however, an owl flew threw the window and landed on the kitchen counter next to Molly.

"Ron, it's for you," his mother said.

This made Ron a little anxious. Was it Hermione finally writing to him? He took a deep breath as his mother approached him.

"It's from George," Molly said.

Ron sighed. He really didn't want to hear any more about Hermione from George.

_Ron,_

_I know you're still waiting for her, but whenever you want to leave home, my door's always opened._

_George_

Ron crumbled the letter and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to go visit Hermione," he said.

It was a split second decision that surprised even him. Mr. Weasley looked up from the Daily Prophet as Ron got up from the table and shoved the letter in his pocket.

"Good for you," Arthur smiled.

Ron walked upstairs to his bedroom, his mind going ninety to nothing. It looked like he had some packing to do.

xxx

George was fighting off the urge to laugh after Ron told him his plans for visiting Hermione.

"One letter from me and you convince yourself to go see her," he said.

It wasn't a question. George had never really understood Ron's infatuation with the brushy hair bookworm, Hermione. Of course he noticed all the glancing between his brother and Hermione when she was over there, but they were always to each others throats otherwise.

"As much as I hate living at home, I don't think living with you will do anything for my sanity," Ron said.

Ron couldn't help laugh at his comment. George decided to laugh too, but not from the comment.

"Then get your own place then," George suggested.

"I've only been here for a month," Ron reminded him. "Believe me, when, when I have enough money, I will."

The two of them then burst out laughing. Ron was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face.

"When are you leaving?" George asked after they finally stopped laughing.

"After I get through here," Ron said as he walked away without another word.

He continued his work without any more gibes from George. George was a joker, but he knew his limits when it came towards his brother's feelings for Hermione.

AN:

Ron's all set and ready to go, but will he be prepared for the reaction from Hermione when he arrives? I changed three months to two weeks because I realized my timeline didn't make sense.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 2 Arriving

It was dinner time at the Grangers' house. Hermione had tears in her eyes, just like she did every night at this time for a week now. Her parents knew the reason for the tears, but thought it was all for the best… especially her mother. They were arguing about "the boy", as her mother loved to describe him, again.

"I miss him, and you don't even care," Hermione cried.

Her face fell to the table. Her father, caught in between his daughter and wife, though he usually sided with his wife, hadn't said anything at this point in the argument.

"You're better off without him," Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione looked up, face redder than ever now. How could her mother say that?

"Shut up," Hermione snapped.

Her mother looked down in shock. Hermione quickly covered her mouth. She couldn't believe she had actually told her mother to shut up. Hermione hadn't really been herself since being back at home.

"I'm sorry," Hermione apologized.

Hermione excused herself from the table and ran upstairs to her room. Mr. and Mrs. Granger now knew that there was no denying that their daughter was in love with "the boy".

"She's really hung up on this boy, isn't she?" Mr. Granger asked.

Meanwhile, Hermione, tears still rolling down her face, was throwing everything out of her drawers. She didn't care of the mess she was making now. As long as she found what she was looking for, cleaning up would be a breeze.

"Where's your address Ron?" Hermione demanded out loud.

Unfortunately, she never found it. Which meant cleaning up was nothing short of fun. But wait a minute… she didn't really need an address to send an owl, right? So why was she looking for it?

xxx

Hermione had cried herself to sleep that night. It was the next day when a figure appeared at the Grangers' drive a little after noon. Ron took a deep breath as he walked in front of Hermione's house. He walked up the steps, each one leaving him more in a panic. He knocked on the door and waited. It was Mrs. Granger who finally answered. Her eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Ronald? What a surprise to see you here," she said.

She gave Ron the fakest smile he had ever seen. Ron's eyes glanced inside the house.

"Ron," he heard someone yell.

It was the most beautiful sound he had heard in a long time. He looked more inside to see Hermione running at him. Ron thought Hermione must have been sitting on the stairs for her to have heard her mother.

"Hi, Hermione," Ron smiled.

He had barely got the words out before being almost chocked to death by Hermione. They were in this position for so long that Ron didn't know if Hermione would ever let go.

"I… I can't believe you're here," Hermione sobbed after finally letting go of Ron.

"Surprise," Ron smiled, raising his arms slightly.

He took her hand, trying to stop her crying. After a few deep breaths, Hermione was fine. They walked back inside the house after realizing they were still outside.

"Oh, it's so good to see you," Hermione said, not really noticing her mother was still in the room.

She took Ron's hand and began guiding him upstairs. Ron felt his heart began to beat faster. He glanced over at Hermione's mother, who was apparently too shocked to speak. He hadn't expected this kind of reaction out of Hermione. Had two weeks really changed her that much?

"I like your room," Ron said as Hermione closed her door.

Ron watched as Hermione sighed and sat on her bed. The walls were baby blue, probably to go with her multi-colored blue bedding. He wasn't at all surprised to find a large bookshelf beside her desk. However, he was surprised to see a stereo on her desk. He recognized it from a similar one that his father had brought home one time. Hermione, who had been there at the time, told them what it was and what it did.

"Can you answer me one question?" Hermione asked.

Ron sat down next to her and covered her hand with his.

"Sure," he nodded.

She looked down, obviously embarrassed about what she was going to ask.

"Have you been writing to me?" Hermione asked.

Ron opened his mouth, but nothing came out at first. Was she being serious?

"Of course I have," Ron said.

Hermione got up from her bed. Her eyes moved to the only window in her room. She walked over to it and crossed her arms.

"I suppose they've been getting lost because I haven't gotten a single one," Hermione said.

Ron gave a small laugh and smiled. He then got up too and walked up behind her.

"That's a relief, because a moment there I thought…" he began before he felt pressure on his mouth, stopping him from continuing.

Hermione's lips were on Ron's before he could react properly. His eyes closed as his hand found the small of Hermione's back. His eyes then bolted open and stopped himself before anything else happened.

"Hermione, what if your mum or dad walked in?" Ron asked, pulling her back, but still holding her.

Both of their faces were flush.

"Oh, I… I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking," Hermione admitted.

Ron turned towards the desk as he heard the song that was coming from the stereo. He hadn't noticed any music was coming out of it before.

"You like this song?" Ron asked.

"It's nice," Hermione said, not acting too interested in it though.

Ron took her hand and spun her once. Hermione began laughing.

"What?," Ron asked.

"I can't dance," Hermione admitted.

Ron looked down and smiled. He didn't think she was so bad at Bill and Fleur's wedding. If anything, he was the bad dancer.

"Well… I can always make you," Ron said, looking back up.

"Oh, yeah? How?" Hermione asked.

Ron just smiled, which made Hermione nervous.

xxx

Ron laughed as he watched Hermione fidget with her blue blouse. It was apparent to Ron that blue was obviously Hermione's favorite color. Guilt took over as he realized that this was something he should've all ready known. Ron took hold of Hermione's hand, which seemed to calm her a little.

"Ron, I told you I can't dance," Hermione said as they entered the club.

She allowed him to guide her to the bar area. She looked around, watching everyone dance and having a good time. Ron leaned into her.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. Neither can I," he whispered with a laugh.

Hermione laughed too as the bartender came up to them.

"What will it be," he asked.

Ron turned to Hermione. He had admittedly expected to find her staring at the bartender. The dark haired man had to be only a couple of years older than them. The fact that he was also more muscular than Ron made him self conscious. Hermione, however, had eyes for only Ron, which made him smile.

"Care for a drink?" Ron asked.

Her eyebrows leveled. She had forgotten for a moment that they were of age.

"Ron…" Hermione began.

Ron smiled. Hermione had never been one to drink. As far as Ron knew, the only other drink besides Butterbeer that Hermione had consumed, alcohol wise anyway, was Fire Whiskey. And that was during the summer that they were supposed to be starting their seventh year at Hogwarts.

"What? It's not like either of us are driving," Ron laughed.

Hermione took a deep breath as she took a bottle from Ron's hand.

"It's no Butterbeer mind you, but it's not bad," Ron said, taking a drink.

Hermione gave him a closed mouth smile and took a drink. Ron watched to see how she'd react.

"Harry's right," Hermione sighed.

She took another drink and looked down.

"About what?" Ron asked.

This wasn't the reaction he thought he'd get out of her. She looked back up and smiled.

"You are a bad influence on me," Hermione laughed.

Ron smiled as Hermione took another drink. He'd have to remember to ask Harry when he had told Hermione this. He tilted the rest of the liquid that was in the bottle into his mouth, hoping it would give him more confidence.

"Let's dance," Ron laughed.

Hermione took one last drink as Ron put down his empty bottle and grabbed her hand. Ron hadn't noticed that whenever he took hold of Hermione's hips that she went red and looked down. Hermione's hands were now wrapped around Ron's neck as they swayed to the music. She bit her lip and looked down.

"What?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled and placed her hand on his cheek.

"How do you do it?" she asked.

Ron lowered his eyebrows.

"Do what?" he asked.

Hermione glanced at his mouth and bit her lip again.

"Make me lose all sense of logic," she said in almost a whisper.

Ron smiled and pulled Hermione to his lips.

xxx

It was midnight whenever Ron and Hermione got back. They tried to be as quiet as possible as to not wake up Hermione's parents. Hermione's father, however, had apparently stayed up waiting for them, because he met them at the foot of the stairs.

"Dad," Hermione gasped.

Ron was attempting to let go of Hermione's hand, but she was holding on so tight that it was clear she didn't want to.

"Don't worry. I won't tell your mum. I do, however, have one request," Mr. Granger said.

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other.

"Ronald must sleep on the couch," Mr. Granger said.

Ron could tell immediately that this didn't set well with Hermione.

"Dad…" Hermione began to protest before Ron squeezed her hand.

"Hermione that seems like a perfectly reasonable request," Ron said.

He looked at her dad, who nodded in approval.

"I'll see you two in the morning," Mr. Granger said.

Ron and Hermione watched him ascend the stairs. Hermione sighed and looked at Ron.

"You can always sneak up later," she whispered.

Ron smiled and let go of her.

"I don't think that's such a smart idea," he said.

Hermione looked down, looking a little disappointed. That made it even hard for Ron to stick with his decision.

"Since when have you been the logical one?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I have been around you for ten years," Ron laughed.

Hermione looked up and smiled.

"Goodnight, Ron," she said.

She leaned it and softly kissed him.

"Night, Hermione," Ron said.

Hermione started walking up the stairs, Ron towards the living room. Ron turned and smiled finding that Hermione was turned as well. He lay on the couch, but couldn't sleep. Ron had never remembered Mr. and Mrs. Granger ever being this strict before. Then again, he and Hermione weren't together at the time either. Still, he felt that something was off. It was at this moment Ron decided that he would stay to figure out what it was.

xxx

The next morning at breakfast was quiet. Ron figured it was because if anything was mentioned about last night, all hell would break loose.

"Did you kids have fun last night?" Mrs. Granger finally asked.

Ron looked over at Hermione's mother, but remained silent. Again, not wanting to give her any chance to be mad at him.

"Mum, please," Hermione begged.

And that was surprisingly the end of that subject. After breakfast, Ron and Hermione walked into the living room.

"What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked, noticing Ron nervous glances towards the kitchen where Mr. and Mrs. Granger were.

Ron stood standing as Hermione was sitting on the couch.

"I think I'll stay here for a while," he said.

Hermione got up, walked over to Ron, and placed a hand on his.

"I'm glad that you are," she smiled.

Ron smiled back, hoping that this was the right thing to do.

AN:

So, Ron thinks something's up. What will happen after he's given the spare bedroom? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 3 Recordings

To Ron and Hermione's surprise, mostly Hermione's, her mother and father had not only allowed Ron to stay, but they had given him the spare room.

"I can't believe they offered you the spare room," Hermione said as she and Ron made their way up the stairs to the room.

Ron laughed as he reached for the doorknob.

"Me nether," he said.

They both gasped when they saw the state of the room. One of the conditions was that it needed to be cleaned. It needed to be more than cleaned in Ron and Hermione's opinion. Ron began to reach for his wand, but stopped himself. It then occurred to him that he hadn't taken it out since he arrived. His self conscious had apparently known something was up before he did.

"I'll be back with a duster," Hermione said, eyes still wide.

Ron only nodded as she walked out. Even though Mr. and Mrs. Granger had allowed for him to stay, Ron knew that Mrs. Granger had immediately regretted the decision.

"What's this?" Ron wondered out loud.

Ron came across a recorder while clearing the desk. He unconsciously pressed play, not really knowing how he knew that the symbol meant play. His eyes grew as Hermione's voice came out.

"_I'm going to the Quidditch World Cup with Ron's family. It should be interesting_," Hermione said.

Ron smiled and pressed the forward button, again not really knowing how he knew. That wasn't a happy memory to say the least, but it had been interesting. He pressed play again as he opened the closet door. Ron was shocked to see Hermione's school trunk there, her wand lying on top of it. This was weird. Maybe she just didn't like using magic in front of her parents.

"_I'm utterly and hopelessly in love with him, but he doesn't seem to feel the same way. Ron can be a bit blind sometimes…"_ Hermione went on.

Ron quickly pressed stop. He couldn't bear to listen to Hermione during the time he was with Lavender. Ron picked up a picture that lay next to the recorder and smiled. It was of him, her, and Harry at Grimmuald Place their fifth year. He quickly put it down as he heard the door open.

"Hermione…" Ron began.

She held up the duster and smiled.

"Shall we begin?" Hermione asked.

Ron shook away his thoughts. So Hermione's trunk was in the closet with all her other school things? But Ron couldn't bring himself to ask anything. It was like something inside of him was telling him not to.

"Um… yes," he said.

Hermione noticed Ron began acting strangely.

"Are you all right, Ron?" she asked.

"This is all very new for me," he admitted.

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It's all new for me too. So, let's just take this one step at a time," she said.

Ron gave her a puzzled look.

"What made you do a complete turn around?" he asked.

Ron couldn't help but laugh as he remembered how Hermione had suggested that he sneak up to her room after her parents went to sleep.

"I was just really over excited you were here," Hermione said.

Ron continued to laugh as he walked a couple of steps closer to Hermione.

"I hope all the excitement hasn't gone away," he said.

Hermione looked down and laughed. She hoped Ron wouldn't notice the hint of red that had appeared on her cheeks.

"Don't worry. It hasn't," Hermione said, her cheeks feeling even warmer now.

xxx

A couple of days had past since the spare bedroom had been cleared out. After listening to the recording over and over again, it was all Ron could think about. For a brief moment, he had forgotten that he was walking with Hermione down her street. The looks Hermione's parents had been giving them were freaking the both of them out. So, they decided to take a walk.

"I've missed you," Hermione said.

Ron had been thinking so hard that he was surprised that he had heard Hermione.

"Me too," he smiled.

The two were now turning into Hermione's drive. It was at this point that Ron vowed to discover the meaning for these recordings. He could simply ask Hermione, but something kept pulling him away from that. Ron wanted so badly to walk up to her parents and demand to know what was going on, but he knew it would be a lost cause.

xxx

Hermione was sitting in the living room, messing with her hair, when Ron walked in. It had been two days since Ron had decided to he was going to figure out what was going on, and he hadn't gotten anywhere. He kept listening to the recordings, but nothing was coming to him.

"Can you believe it's been almost two months since we graduated?" Hermione asked, suddenly stopping playing with her hair.

Ron half smiled. Inside though, he was screaming. There was something definitely wrong about this.

"Harry and I didn't go back to Hogwarts like you did," Ron said, trying to act like he wasn't about to explode.

He began to hurt as the need to yell increased. He wouldn't have even been surprised if his face was blood red at this point. Hermione didn't look alarmed, so he assumed the color of his face was still normal.

"Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

That did it for Ron.

"_Okay, something is wrong here_," Ron thought to himself.

He noticed that Hermione was looking at him strangely.

"You don't remember?" Ron asked.

Hermione, who was getting frustrated, got up and left the room. And then it hit Ron like a Bludger. It all made perfect sense… the way Hermione's parents acted around him… the recorder in the spare bedroom he had been listening to every night. Ron didn't want to accuse Hermione's parents of anything just yet, but it was looking like they had gotten their daughter to forget all about the Wizarding World. He had to get out… to think how he was going to face this. It was at this point he wished he had brought Pig with him. Again, it looked like his self conscious had known something he hadn't.

"I'll be back," Ron called to Hermione from the hall and left.

He needed to think. Getting fresh air seemed the best thing to do.

xxx

Mrs. Granger was at the front door, waiting for Ron, when he got back. He took a deep breath and walked up to her. Ron had decided that there was only one thing he could do. He'd tell Hermione she was a witch and go from her reaction.

"You can't tell her," Mrs. Granger said.

Ron looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"She needs to know," he said.

"And why must she know?" Mrs. Granger asked him.

Ron remained quiet. Mrs. Granger's eyes widened.

"Well, answer me," she demanded.

Ron slowly looked up at her. Her look frightened him. Had she and Mr. Granger secretly hated that their daughter was a witch so much that they'd do anything to make her forget?

"She needs me," Ron said.

xxx

Ron had decided not to say anything to Hermione just yet. Mrs. Granger's words had delayed him. It wasn't until the second day of this silence that Ron decided he didn't care what Hermione's mother thought. He was going to tell Hermione the truth. Hermione smiled as Ron entered her room.

"Hermione, you're a witch," Ron bluntly said.

Hermione whirled around and came at him.

"How can you say that?" she yelled.

Ron had been expecting this, but it still shocked him enough to back away one step.

"You have to believe me," he said.

"Get out," Hermione snapped.

It wasn't until Ron left her room that he realized why she had been so upset. In the Muggle World, being called a witch was an insult. Why had his father's words come too late to stop him? Ron knocked of the bathroom door when he heard Hermione crying thirty minutes later.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"What?" she sobbed.

He walked in to find her having trouble taking off her shirt.

"I'm sorry. It came out wrong," Ron apologized.

Hermione let out an aggravated sigh.

"I hate these damn buttons," she said. "Do you mind?"

Ron's eyes grew.

"Right, I shouldn't be in here," he said.

He turned back from the door as Hermione began laughing.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I meant do you mind helping me undo these?" Hermione asked, pointing to the buttons.

She laughed more at the look on Ron's face. He swallowed hard and then nodded.

"What you said to me hurt," Hermione said as Ron moved behind her. "You don't have to say anything right now, but I do want to talk about this."

Ron nodded after finishing and left.

xxx

Later on that night, Ron was able to sneak into Hermione's room. He decided that she needed to hear the recordings.

"Ron…" Hermione began, a little shocked to see him.

He had never done this since he had gotten to her house. Hermione looked down at the recorder in confusion as Ron closed the door quietly.

"I want you to listen to this," Ron said.

Ron sat down next to Hermione on her bed and pressed play. Hermione's eyes grew as the sound of her voice started coming out of it.

"_I just finished my fourth year at Hogwarts. This has to be the mentalist year yet. It so happens that Harry had to compete in the Triwizard Tournament the school had. I can't really explain everything. It'd take too much time. In the end, Cedric Diggory was killed. To mine, Ron, Harry, and everyone else's horror, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned_," the recorder Hermione said.

Ron paused it and looked at Hermione's shocked face.

"See what I meant?" he asked.

Hermione had to cover her mouth for a moment.

"I… how did… how could all this knowledge just simply disappear?" she asked.

"I don't know," Ron said.

He took the recorder, got up, and headed back for the door.

"Ron," Hermione called.

"Yes?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and looked down.

"Don't go, please. Stay with me tonight," Hermione said.

They spent most of the night listening to the recordings.

xxx

Ron woke up the next morning, but didn't open his eyes. He didn't want last night to have been a dream. His eyes bolted open when he heard Hermione sigh. He knew now who could help her. Ron jumped out of Hermione's bed, causing her to wake up.

"Ron, what's going on?" Hermione asked as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

He had gotten up so fast she thought something bad had happened.

"I'll tell you on the way, but we have to leave now," Ron said.

She still didn't get out of bed as Ron began putting on his shoes.

"Please, if you ever trusted me, trust me now," Ron begged.

Hermione sighed and got out of bed.

xxx

Before Ron and Hermione knew it, they were on the train to Hogwarts. Ron hadn't been one hundred percent sure if Hermione would be able to make it through platform nine and three quarters. He was happy that it had worked. The fact that it happened to be September the first didn't hurt things either.

"Ron, will you please tell me what's going on?" Hermione asked.

He looked from the window to Hermione. There was a longing in her eyes.

"We're going to Hogwarts. There has to be a reason for why you don't remember," Ron said.

It was dark by the time they arrived.

"Come on," Ron whispered.

He took Hermione's hand and snuck off the train without being seen.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked up at a sign that said Hogsmead and began walking in that direction.

"The Three Broomsticks," he finally said.

Hermione lifted her head up slightly.

"Oh, okay," she said, having no idea what the name meant.

Hermione decided Ron knew what he was doing and stopped asking questions.

xxx

The next day, Ron and Hermione made their way to the castle. Some of the staff that remembered them had greeted them, leaving Hermione even more confused. Ron knew exactly who they needed to see. It took much begging from Ron to Hagrid for him to give them the password to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Come in," the familiar voice said.

Ron nervously opened the door.

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall," he smiled

Hermione was standing there next to Ron, words failing to come out. There was a portrait of an old man directly in the back of Professor McGonagall's desk that looked familiar to Hermione. She gasped when she saw the old man move.

"Mr. Weasley… Miss Granger, this is indeed a surprise," Professor McGonagall smiled.

Hermione's eyes grew. She was surprised that this woman knew her. After all, Hermione didn't know who this woman that was standing in front of her and Ron was. Professor McGonagall, noticing this reaction from Hermione, looked over at Ron. She had heard Hermione's gasp, but had contributed it to the man rather than the fact that it was moving.

"Professor, I don't know why or how, but Hermione has lost her memory of here," Ron said.

Professor McGonagall turned to Hermione and smiled at her. Ron figured that she was trying to stay calm for Hermione's sake.

"Will you excuse us, dear?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Hermione nodded and walked out of the room, though Ron could tell she was a bit hesitant to leave his side.

"What…" Ron began as Professor McGonagall turned back from the door.

"Miss Granger can still see Hogwarts. There's still time," Professor McGonagall said.

Ron's eyes leveled. He didn't know how serious this actually was.

"Professor, can you please tell me what's going on?" Ron asked.

She took a deep breath and looked down. This didn't look good to Ron.

"Miss Granger has lost all knowledge of the Wizarding World, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall said.

"What?" Ron gasped.

It hadn't hit Ron that Hermione had lost her entire memory of being a witch. He thought it was just of Hogwarts and her schooling.

"Miss Granger's case is unique though," Professor McGonagall said as she walked over back to her desk.

"How?" Ron asked.

He kept glancing over at the portrait of Dumbledore, wishing he were still alive. Dumbledore remained quiet and smiled.

"Muggleborns will lose everything they know of being a witch or wizard, eventually including their magic, once they're in the Muggle World after leaving here. However, if he or she stays and or marries, nothing will change," Professor McGonagall said.

Ron unconsciously put his hand over his pocket.

"Miss Granger, however, doesn't seem to be a full Muggle," Professor McGonagall said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

He had always known that Hermione's parents were Muggles and that she had no other relatives that knew magic.

"It seems like Miss Granger is like an eleven year old finding out for the first time that she's a witch," Professor McGonagall said.

"So…" Ron began, really not understanding what to do about it. "All I got to do is make sure Hermione stays this time?"

"There's a good chance that Miss Granger can regain the knowledge back," Professor McGonagall told him.

"What needs to be done?" Ron asked.

"She must enter the Pensieve. While in there, memories that were thought to be lost will be regained," Professor McGonagall said.

Ron glanced over at the cauldron.

"After, she must stay with you, Mr. Weasley. This is very important. She left too quickly this last time," Professor McGonagall said.

He took a deep breath as Professor McGonagall put a hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever is the matter, Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Ron looked at his former professor, a kind if sadness in his eyes.

"She knew about this, didn't she?" he asked. "I mean… there were recordings I found. It was like a diary on tape."

"I believe Miss. Granger knew something," Professor McGonagall nodded, "though I do not believe she knew everything."

"I'll make her stay," Ron vowed.

Professor McGonagall started towards the door as Ron's head fell.

AN:

I have a little free right now, so I'm trying to do this as fast as I can, which probably isn't the best thing…


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 4 Hermione's Thought, Ron's Decision

Ron had brought Hermione back in, and Professor McGonagall told her what she needed to do…well, almost everything. She had conveniently forgotten to tell Hermione certain information as to why she had lost her memory to begin with.

"Ready?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Hermione only nodded.

"Now, this might feel somewhat strange at first," Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione kept her eyes closed as Professor McGonagall extracted bits of memory from her. Ron held on to her hand the entire time.

"I'll leave you now," Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione took a deep breath as the door closed.

"It's alright." Ron said.

Hermione took Ron's other hand and looked into his eyes.

"Are you coming with me?" she asked.

Whether it was because she was scared or because she just wanted him to, he didn't know. Hermione, even without all her knowledge, somehow was able to figure out how the Pensieve worked.

"If you want me to, I will," Ron said.

Hermione nodded. Ron smiled and put a hand on her cheek.

"I do," Hermione said.

Their faces plunged into the cauldron. They looked around the train station that they were now standing in.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

Ron turned around, scratching his head.

"I think you mean when. We're at King's Cross, but I don't know what year," he said.

Hermione grabbed on to Ron as they began to travel again. Ron smiled when they reappeared on a train.

"Now we're on the Hogwarts Express," he said.

The two then began looking around. Ron's eyes grew at the sight of an eleven year old Hermione and Neville.

"Don't worry, we'll find your toad," the eleven year old Hermione assured the eleven year old Neville.

Ron tapped Hermione's shoulder, and she turned to face her younger self.

"Ah, our first year," Ron sighed.

The name of the boy with the eleven year old Hermione hit the older Hermione like a Bludger.

"Neville," Hermione gasped.

She turned to Ron, who was smiling at her.

"Good, you're remembering," Ron said.

They then quickly began following the eleven year old Hermione down the corridor. Ron knew what was coming next as the younger Hermione opened the compartment door that held the eleven year old Ron and Harry.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one," the younger Hermione said.

"No," the eleven year old Ron said.

It was then that Ron finally saw the past and present Hermione standing side by side. Was it possible that her hair was bushier then than it was now? He shock away from his thoughts as the present Hermione began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

Hermione had to take a deep breath before answering.

"Didn't you notice the dirt on your nose?" she asked.

Ron looked down and smiled.

"No, but you have no trouble telling me here in a bit," he laughed.

The room then began to spin again.

"Now where are we?" Hermione asked, placing a hand on her head.

Ron's face fell as he saw their twelve and thirteen year old selves' walk up to the Gryffindor and Slytherin house teams.

"Hogwarts… second year," Ron said with hardly opening his mouth.

"Why do you sound so glum?" Hermione asked.

She then took notice of the fight going on.

"Why did you have to remember my most embarrassing moment?" Ron moaned.

Hermione glanced over at him, not knowing what it could be. She turned and then remembered the name of the blonde Slytherin that was now talking.

"Malfoy…" Hermione said underneath her breath.

She then turned her attention to her younger self.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent," the thirteen year old Hermione said.

The present Hermione saw both the past and present Ron tense up.

"No one asked your opinion. You filthy little Mudblood," the twelve year old Malfoy said.

Hermione took Ron's hand just in case he got the urge to jump Malfoy.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy. Eat slugs," the twelve year old Ron yelled.

Hermione watched as her and Harry helped Ron off the field.

"Oh, Ron," she sighed.

"Told you it is embarrassing," he said.

His eyes grew as Hermione wrapped him in her arms.

"You were protecting me. No wonder why I fell for you," Hermione said.

She noticed Ron's face was in shock as she pulled him back.

"You… you know what that name means then?" Ron asked.

"I'm slowly remembering things," Hermione said.

She smiled, hoping Ron would return it.

"Good," Ron smiled.

The scene then changed again.

"Third year I'm guessing," Hermione said.

Ron was too busy laughing to hear her.

"I've never forgotten this," he said.

Hermione turned as she heard yells.

"You! You foul, louse some, evil, little cockroach," the fourteen year old Hermione yelled to Malfoy.

Hermione nervously glanced over at Ron, who couldn't get the smile off his face.

"Hermione, no! He's not worth it," the fourteen year old Ron said.

Hermione had to cover her mouth and laugh now too after seeing herself punch Malfoy.

"That felt good," her fourteen year old self said.

"Not good. Brilliant," the fourteen year old Ron smiled.

Hermione glanced down at her hand as Ron took it and leaned in.

"You were brilliant," Ron whispered.

Hermione felt her cheeks getting hotter as he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks," she smiled.

xxx

They emerged from the Pensieve thirty minutes later.

"Ron… I remember," Hermione smiled.

Hermione flung her arms around Ron and kissed him. They quickly broke apart as the door opened.

"Is everything all right?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and smiled.

"Everything's perfect, Professor," Hermione said.

They both looked back at Professor McGonagall as she cleared her throat.

"Now I must insist you stay with the Weasleys, Miss Granger. I will have your things delivered to the Burrow as soon as possible," Professor McGonagall said.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled.

Professor McGonagall then motioned for Ron to stay as Hermione walked out.

"And, Mr. Weasley, remember what I told you," she said.

Ron nodded and left.

xxx

When Ron and Hermione got to the Burrow the next day, there were two unexpected visitors waiting for them.

"It's about time you two showed up," said the red haired girl.

Ron and Hermione both smiled when they saw who it was.

"Harry! Ginny," Hermione squealed.

Hermione embraced Ginny like she hadn't even left. Harry and Ron shook hands.

"When did you get in?" Ron asked.

"A couple of days ago," Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen from the garden.

"What's with all this noise?" she demanded.

She gasped when she saw Ron and Hermione.

"You're back," Molly sobbed.

She took the both of them in her arms.

"I'm so glad you're here," Molly cried.

Harry noticed Hermione's tense face after being let go.

"You all right there, Hermione?" he asked.

She turned to him and smiled.

"It's… I'm… I've just missed you all," Hermione said.

Mrs. Weasley quickly made sandwiches and asked Ron and Hermione what had happened. They had fabricated a story that painted a very normal visit for Molly, Harry, and Ginny.

xxx

Ginny and Hermione were with Mrs. Weasley while Ron and Harry were in Ron's room. Ron had just finished telling Harry about his plan to marry Hermione.

"So, you're really going through with it then?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded and put the ring back in his pocket. He loved Hermione, and he wasn't going to let her go again.

"I've been putting it off long enough. You know how long I've had this ring for," Ron said.

Harry smiled and let out a small laugh. He was there, helping Ron pick out the ring that was intended for Hermione. It seemed like ages since that day. Hermione and Ginny were off finishing their last year at Hogwarts. They had gotten so mad at Ron and Harry for not going, but they had other plans. Harry knew going back wasn't an option. Ron was surely not going back without Harry.

"When were you planning on asking?" Harry asked.

Ron looked down at the floor as if debating that same question. He then looked back up at Harry.

"Supper… tomorrow night," Ron said.

Harry saw Ron smile and mess with his hair, which Harry didn't think Ron realized that he was doing it.

"Well, I wish you the best," he said.

Ron took a deep breath and got up.

"Thanks. So, when are you and Ginny…" he began.

Harry laughed and threw his arms up in the air.

"Hey, I don't even have a ring yet," he said.

Harry too then got up as Ron headed for the door.

"You better do it soon," Ron said as he opened it.

Harry's face then became serious as Ron's words hit him.

"I'm beginning to realize that," he said.

xxx

Ron had even asked George to come to dinner. Everyone was surprised when Percy showed up that night. It was like they all knew something big was going to happen. Ron leaned into Harry so that no one could hear.

"You didn't tell Dad anything, did you?" he whispered.

Harry shook his head as Ginny sat next to him.

"No," he said.

They all were about finished with their meal when Ron cleared his throat and stood up.

"Can I have your attention, please?" Ron asked.

Everyone looked at Ron with puzzled faces. Harry of course was going along with it. Hermione's eyes widened as Ron turned to her.

"Hermione, we've both through a lot the past couple of months," Ron said.

She nodded in agreement.

"Hermione Jean Granger…" Ron began as he went towards his pocket.

Hermione cupped her hands over her mouth as Ron went down on one knee. Mrs. Weasley immediately began crying loudly. Everyone else had big smiles on their faces.

"I lost you once. I'm not losing you again. Will you marry me?" Ron asked.

Hermione pulled Ron to her lips.

"Yes," she sobbed after they broke apart.

Everything began clapping.

"Well, it's about time you asked. You've had that ring for ages," George said.

Ron turned and gave George a perplexed look.

"How did you…" he began.

"You don't think I've noticed all the times in the joke shop that you've taken it out to look at it?" George laughed.

Ron looked down as he felt his face become warmer. Mrs. Weasley ran to hug her future daughter-in-law.

"Welcome to the family," she smiled.

THE END

AN:

Yes, I know you're wondering… what about the wedding? Well, personally, I don't think I'd be able to depict and good enough wizard wedding like Bill and Fleur's. By all means, if you want to try, go for it. Just please let me know first. Thanks!!!!


End file.
